nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Hazards (Platform Panic)
Hazards in Platform Panic are objects that kill the player on contact. Some hazards are stationary while others move. Hazards Spikes :Main Article: Spikes Spikes are white coloured, small, and are usually easily to avoid. File:PP spike.png|A spike Falling spikes Falling spikes are triggered when the player walks under them, causing the spikes to charge for a few seconds and then fall. Falling spikes will not detect the player if the player if they are under a platform. File:Falling spikes.png|A falling spike Spike blocks Although spike blocks appear harmless, when the player steps on one spikes will extend up out of the block. Another variant of the spike blocks is one that has spikes on all of its faces without being remotely activated. Panic bots are not affected by spikes. File:Spike block off.png|A deactivated spike block File:Spike block on.png|An activated spike block File:Spike blovk 2.png|The second variant of the spike block Cannons Cannons shoot red bullets that move at a normal speed and explode when they hit a wall. These bullets can be avoided by the player if they jumps over them. File:Cannonpp.png|A cannon File:Red bullet.png|A red bullet shot by a cannon Bombs Bombs are like mines, which have spikes around them and a red dot glowing in the middle of the bomb. Bombs can be placed anywhere of the room and sometimes be hard to avoid. When the player impacts a bomb it will explode and kill them. File:PP bomb.png|A bomb Spikewheels Spikewheels appear similar to a bigger versions of bombs with larger spikes. Spikewheels usually are spawned from grey pipes and will constantly roll, turning at walls, until they meet a grey pipe, whereupon they will fall into it. Some rooms have only one grey pipe and will not spawn another spikewheel when the hazard reaches the pipe. In some rooms, there are no grey pipes and spikewheels operate independently. Unlike bombs, spikewheels can move around. Spikewheel.png|A spikewheel in the game Spikewheel trailer.png|A spikewheel seen in the trailer of the second update of Platform Panic Crushers Crushers appear as grey blocks with with a red dot in the middle, moving around this block being cyan coloured electricity. The shape and movement patterns of crusher blocks are determined by what room they are in. The encountered shapes of crusher blocks are a rectangle, a square bracket, and a cross. Crusher blocks can be encountered moving vertically, horizontally, or in a square shaped path. Square block PP.png|A square-shaped crusher block in Platform Panic N block PP.png|A N-shaped crusher block in Platform Panic U block PP.png|A U-shaped crusher block in Platform Panic Lasers Lasers shoot an orange lasers. Lasers beam either horizontally, vertically, or in a 180 degree motion. The lasers are unable to affect robots and can be blocked by platforms and hazards. PP laser.png|Laser in Platform Panic PP laser 2.png|A horizontally shot laser in Platform Panic Trivia *The shading of falling spikes resembles the shading of art in Ditto. *The lasers are similar to the lasers in the Toxic series. Category:Hazards Category:Lists